


Danganronpa1/2: The Ultimate Roadside Encounter

by Deaththealchemist



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Car Sex, I don't like the word penis, Kinky, Lemon, M/M, Smut, boner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deaththealchemist/pseuds/Deaththealchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon's car breaks down on the way to  baseball game, and has to call an autorepair man. <br/>A/U where they aren't trapped in Hopes Peak, and the world isn't ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danganronpa1/2: The Ultimate Roadside Encounter

A bead of sweat ran down Leon's cheek. "You gotta be kidding me!" Leon kicked the side of his blue Chevy. He had an hour to get to the baseball game- of course his car would break down at an important time like this. He dialed the truck repair line, and impatiently waited for someone to pick up.  
" 'lo. Souda's truck repair. What can I do for you today?"   
"I'm on a small backroad outside of Kyoto, and my car broke down. I have to be somewhere in.." Leon check his watch. "Forty-five minutes. Think you can help me?"   
The repairman agreed to Leon's terms, and promised to be there soon.  
Ten minutes later, a large black truck pulled up besides Leon's Chevy. Leon watched as the truck door opened, and a slender boy with pink hair jumped out of the drivers seat. He slammed the door shut. He seemed like a perky, michevious boy, no older than 18. "The name's Kazuichi Souda."  
"Leon Kuwata" Leon flashed him a cheeky grin.  
Kauzichi said nothing else, and quickly got to work on the Chevy. Leon found himself staring at Kazuichi's half bent over ass. He examined the boy's face. He had bright pink eyes that narrowed when he focused. His lips were thin, and his teeth were sharp like sharks' teeth. Leon's pants got noticeably tighter. He blushed and moved his hands to his lap, praying Kazuichi wouldn't notice.  
Kazuichi was self conscious, he could feel Leon's eyes on him. "So... Where were you headed?"   
Leon fumbled for his words. "I-um, I'm going to a baseball game." Leon shifted uncomfortably.   
Kazuichi grunted, and turned to face Leon. He wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead- Leon desperately tried to cover up his raging boner.  
"The car's almost..." Kazuichi's eyes darted to Leon's hands, he wondered why Leon was fidgeting with his crotch so much. "It's almost ready to get back on the road."   
"Th-thanks" Leon muttered. He had to stand up to get to his wallet. Fuck, why was this guy affecting him like this? He could feel Kazuichi's eyes on his pants as he stood up. "I'll go get my wallet" Leon said. He brushed against Kazuichi's arm on his way to the truck, and his pants got even tighter.  
Kazuichi snickered, and a Michevious gleam flashed across his face. "Souda..." Kazuichi grabbed Leon's arm, and pinned him to the truck's door. Leon's face turned bright red- Kazuichi smiled. Leon's boner pressed up against Kazuichi. "Nng.." he whimpered, the pressure was starting to hurt him. "Here, let me help you with that." Kazuichi reached towards Leon's double belt. With long, slender fingers Kazuichi unlooped the buckles, and slid the belts down Leon, onto the floor. "Th-the fuck.." Leon whispered, his voice husky. He had to admit, the pressure wasn't as bad anymore.   
Kazuichi grinned. He gingerly kissed Leon's neck. "How does that feel?" Kazuichi taunted him with short kisses and nibbles all over his body. Leon couldn't take it any longer. He pushed Kazuchi out of the way, and ripped open the door to his Chevy. "Mm..." Kazuichi purred with delight. He guided Leon into the back seats, tearing off the boy's pants as he went. He closed the door as he tore off his own.   
It was Leon that initiated the kiss. He pounced on Kazuichi as soon as the door was closed, clawing at his shirt and kissing him roughly. "Nng, Leon..." Kazuichi moaned. He was butter in Leon's hands. Breathing heavily, Leon directed his attention to Kazuichi's neck. He nibbled and sucked on it, moving down as he went. Leon found his tongue at Kazuichi's newly stained boxers- he was so turned on that his member had been leaking. "You're so hot, Kazuichi." Leon pulled down Kazuichi's boxers slowly, tauntingly. Kazuichi let out a small whine, he wanted Leon's mouth sucking on his member right then. Leon smiled devilishly. He flicked his tongue across the tip of Kazuichi's member.   
Kazuichi buried his fingers in Leon's red, spiky hair. He absentmindedly wondered if his downstairs was as wild as his hair. "Nn, ow!"Leon whimpered. Kazuichi's member had perked up, hitting Kazuichi in the face. Kazuichi quickly apologized. He kissed Leon long and slow, bucking his hips as he went.   
Leon smirked, trailing kisses back down to Kazuichi's member. He wrapped his mouth around the mechanics' tip, slowly sucking.  
The pressure was starting to be too much for Kazuichi. He pulled Leon up so they were facing each other, and topped him. Kazuichi started to grind his hips into Leon, forcing out a gasp of pleasue from the ginger. "K-Kaz, nn-ahh..." Leon stammered.  
He was in pure bliss. He felt pressure starting to build up all over his body. He arched his back, pushing his hips as far into Kazuichi as possible. The friction between the two boys seemed to radiate throughout the Chevy. Both boys came at the same time. The hot, sticky liquid spattered the floor, windows, and ceiling. Kazuichi collapsed onto Leon's chest. He felt his eyes slide closed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on being more graphic xD'


End file.
